Johnny Depp, Helena Bonham Carter and Tim Burton
by DeppheadKatycat
Summary: The golden trio, Johnny, Helena and Tim. Please review and if you have any ideas for the plot please let me know! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Johnny Depp stood outside of the house that Tim Burton and Helena Bonham Carter shared, he took a deep breath (noticing how quiet the house was since the kids were away) before knocking four times on the door. **

**As soon as Helena heard the knocks she sprung up onto her feet, a grin on her face, this surprised Tim as Johnny was his best friend and Helena didn't usually get this excited when he came over. **

**She started towards the door and paused to look at her boyfriend, smirking at him. She then opened the door to the rather wet Johnny (it had just started to rain so his shirt in particular was clinging to him showing off his well built torso). He looked down at the smaller woman and smiled. Helena smiled back and couldn't help but notice how lovely he looked, of course she was deeply in love with Tim and nothing could change that, but she had always admired how beautiful Johnny was. **

**She stepped aside to let him in. "Come in Johnny, Tim is just through there" She pointed to a door that Johnny was soon walking through to look at his shaggy haired friend. "Hello Tim" He smiled a mischievous, childish smile. (Tim always brought that side to Johnny out and Vise Versa) "Hey Johnny" Tim smiled the same smile when he sat on the opposite sofa to him. Helena looked between the two of them and chuckled before sitting next to Johnny. **

**Tim sat back and looked at the pair of them, they had a quality of a weird couple, that's why he always cast them together in his films. Tim side smiled to himself, he always did like the idea of Johnny and Helena together but never had the courage to tell anyone of this strange fantasy of his. **

**Johnny drummed his fingers on the arm of the sofa. "So... What have you two been up to?" He smirked slightly. Helena nudged him playfully smirking as well. "Well, with the kids away we've just been talking a lot more, like we used to" Tim grins "yeah... Talking" Helena threw a cushion at him, smiling cheekily. Johnny ran his hand through his hair and chuckled before covering his mouth with the back of his hand as he yawned. "Tired, Depp?" Tim mocked. Johnny just laughed. "Oh sure". **

**"Helena, can you show Johnny to his room? I'm just going to get a drink for bed, ok?" He smiled at them both "goodnight" He nodded at Johnny before slowly walking to the kitchen. Helena stood and started walking towards their guest bedroom, a smirk on her face as Johnny followed. "There we go" She opened the door to reveal a nice looking bedroom. "Thank you Helena, This is great" Johnny nodded, smiling as he stepped in and looked around the room. Helena smiled cheekily and touched his hand lightly "you're welcome, sleep well" With that she shut the door and went to her own room to find her boyfriend. Johnny found himself dwelling on the feeling of her touching his hand, he wasn't completely sure why, he just kept going back to that moment in his head. **

**In the morning, Johnny was up before anyone else, maybe it was because of the unfamiliarity of the place he had spent the night or perhaps it was because of the thoughts he wasn't able to get out of his head. Either way, he sat in his best-friends kitchen making invisible patterns with his index finger on the kitchen surface. **

**He was enjoying this time alone he had to think without any distractions, that was until he heard a noise from somewhere in the house that made him snap out of a deep thought and scan the room for anybody who might be there. He made his way upstairs to investigate the noise. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**As Johnny made his way up the stairs and towards the noise, he realised it was coming from Tim and Helena's bedroom. At that moment he knew what the noise was. He could hear them clearly now and as he made his way closer to the door he could hear a faint creaking in the bed but overpowered with the sounds coming from his two best friends. He swallowed, not out of nerves but out of the fact he couldn't contain the feeling of jealously he had in the pit of his stomach. **

**Johnny went back to his bedroom hoping that it would be far enough away for him not to hear but as he lay down on his bed staring up at the ceiling, he could still hear them. Helena's screams of pleasure ringing in his ears, he thought perhaps they had forgotten he was there. After a while the noises started to become painfully inviting, at that moment in time now all he wanted was sex but not just from anyone, from Helena. He even found himself groaning to himself a few times. Eventually the sound disappeared and the house was silent again, Johnny opened his eyes and sat up, relief flooded through him as he took a deep breath and swung his legs off the bed and stood up. "Right, just pretend you didn't hear, it'll be fine" He told himself uncertainly. **

**He made his way downstairs about five minutes later to find Helena in the kitchen making some coffee and Tim in the sitting room watching the television. Helena turned to see Johnny and smiled "Want some coffee Johnny?" He nodded "sure, thanks". He made his way to sit next to Tim, instantly smirking at him. Tim grinned "you heard then?" He laughed "how could I not". Tim's smirk grew into a grin "She's quite something Johnny, you're missing out", they both laugh at this Johnny's laugh more uncertain at the fact he knew he was missing out and couldn't do anything about it.**

**A few days pass, each day Johnny would find himself getting more and more confused at Helena's behaviour, she would constantly rest on him or graze his body as she walked by, he couldn't quite figure out if she wanted the same thing as he did. Even Tim was acting strange; Johnny thought he even caught him whispering something to Helena before she walked past and ran her finger tips across his arm and Tim would smirk at this as if he was enjoying it. "Should I confront them?" He thought to himself, perhaps they were wanting what he wanted and if not he could always laugh and pretend to be joking with them. "Yes" he though again "I'll talk to them about it tomorrow". **

**That night when he went to bed he felt strange, as though he knew what he wanted the most was going to come to him, as though he knew that they felt the same about this. After all Johnny had known Tim for years, he knew his mannerisms and quirks, maybe better than Helena did. He even knew Helena's too, after all the drunken film wrap up parties, he most definitely knew what she liked. That was when he heard it from their bedroom, a finish in their climax, a scream "Oh Johnny!".**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**When Johnny woke the next morning, he wasn't entirely sure that what he heard the previous night coming from Helena's mouth was a dream or not. He lay there for a few minutes thinking it through until he decided that it wasn't a dream, or at least that's what he hoped. **

**He made his way down the stairs and to his surprised came across Tim and Helena laughing and talking to each other. Surely if she had said his name in bed then they wouldn't be laughing, would they? He raised his eyebrow and walked into the room clearing his throat, they turn to look at him and smile, Tim adding a "morning". Johnny sat down confused, should he ask them about it? Should he not?**

** A few minutes past when Johnny just sat in silence as they talked before saying quietly "So... I was wondering if last night you um..." before he could finish what he was saying Helena interrupted with, "If I said your name in bed?" She laughs as Johnny looks even more confused. "Yeah I did... sorry about that" She grins and Johnny turns his attention to Tim who didn't look fazed by this one bit. "You don't mind?" Tim shakes his head, this was one of his secret fantasies after all, he thought back to Sweeney Todd and shakes his head again and chuckles. "I don't mind at all Johnny"**

**They stared at each other for what seemed like ages, no one said anything but it wasn't awkward at all; it was as if it had all already been said. Finally Helena cleared her throat and stood up extending her hands to both Johnny and Tim. They both looked at each other and then took her hands. Once they stood she dropped their hands and walked towards the master bedroom, checking behind her to make sure they were following. Johnny was excited, but nervous... he never thought that this would happen, not ever. Tim couldn't believe his luck either, he had pictured this, he had even made some of it a reality in his films but now this was real life and it was happening, now. Helena however, she always knew this would happen one day, she loved Tim more than anything, but she couldn't deny how incredibly beautiful Johnny is and how his voice makes you want to just melt in his arms and give him whatever he wants.**

**Even the thought of having them both to herself turned her on, she quickly shut the door behind them as they walked in after her, eager to get at them both. Tim was great in bed but she could only imagine how amazing Johnny was. The next few hours were amazing; she had no doubt that the whole street could hear the noises coming from the London house. **

**Once the noises had faded, the three of them just lie in bed, panting, and completely warn out by what just happened, they couldn't believe it had been that amazing and it'd never happened before. "Wow" Johnny breathed in his deep, sexy voice, Tim just nodded in agreement. Helena smiled to herself and sighed happily "I see this happening a lot more in the future boys..."**


End file.
